Never Simple
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles/Knight Rider 2008 -- The mission just got a whole lot more complicated.


Never Simple (1/1)

Author: Falcon-Rider aka Survesta

Crossover: TSCC/KR

Beta: Unbetad

Summary: The mission just got a whole lot more complicated.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me but belong to their respective Corporations and affiliates. This is for Entertainment purposes only.

--

Cameron rolled, momentum throwing her into the air. Rather then stopping the vehicle that had slammed into her swerved. As she rolled her HUD scanned the vehicle, catching a glimpse of the two people inside. Twin looks of shock and panic pixilated and disappeared as the cyborg hit the concrete side of the nearby building.

...NEVER SIMPLE...

It had been a simple operation, or so they had thought it would be. A computer firm was transporting the code to break the encryption for a military tech that could prove dangerous if it fell into the hands of Skynet's operatives. What little information they had pointed to the fact that if it did fall into the wrong hands it was entirely possible that Judgment Day would come sooner then the previously anticipated date.

This job was supposed to be simple. Hack the database, find out when and where the key would be and either steal or destroy it. What none of them had anticipated was exactly how many people had an interest in it.

While it hadn't been the first time the small group had been forced to go up against humans in the fight to stop Skynet- the fact that these were fully trained mercenaries with military experience was causing quite a bit of difficulty.

Sarah had gone in to grab the files, only to watch as a small group of men barged into the server room. She had just managed to catch a glimpse of them grabbing a young women dressed for the party downstairs.

Outside John was having difficulty with hacking the buildings computer system. What had been a simple procedure the day before was a nightmare. It was as if the codes were all being rerouted through another system. Beside him in the truck Derek had stolen, his Uncle was impatiently tapped his fingers on the side of the arm rest.

Among the throng of party goers Cameron was moving, a smile on her face as she made her way through the crowd. Sarah had found her there, observing the man across the room.

"I'll take care of this," the woman adjusted her dress. The cyborgs face fell. She tilted her head.

"Were you able to secure the files?"

Sarah shook her head and glanced to the side. "I need you to grab them. I have a feeling there may be trouble."

Cameron nodded and moved quickly with an elegant grace that Sarah thought a robot shouldn't have.

Sarah turned back to the corner where the man had stood and cursed, before taking off through the crowd. She didn't even bother to apologize of hide her rush as she bumped her way through.

...NEVERSIMPLE...

The military men were subdued easily. While one had managed to fire off a few rounds, they were not of sufficient enough fire power to do more then damage the layer of skin over her endoskeleton. Most had hit her in the chest, although one round had glanced off of her forehead.

Cameron had taken off at a run, only two men remained in pursuit of the man and woman who currently held the files. Their momentum was not sufficient enough to outrun the lithe terminator. As the last man fell she turned her attention towards the couple. Who were moving towards a building across the way. A scan of the area and a quick calculation of possible actions had Cameron taking off in a different direction.

She rounded the corner in time for the shifting form of a black mustang to ram into her.

...NEVERSIMPLE...

"Holy-" Mike's head slammed into the side window as Kitt swerved. Next to him Sarah Graiman braced herself, she at least had the foresight to buckle up once Kitt had moved them to the front of the car.

The nanite technology that made Kitt was quickly fixing what little damaged occurred during the impact. Kitt had stopped after the near U-turn. Tire marks were burned onto the pavement. Silence reigned for a moment.

"Kitt?"

"I am unable to account for what happened- there were no life signs in the vicinity," the near monotone voice answered. "Scans suggest that the young woman is not human at all. While there is a heat signature it is not normal."

Sarah unbuckled her seatbelt, shock evaporating as she moved to exit the car, "Let me out Kitt."

"I am not sure if that is advisable at this time, Sarah."

"Are the men who were following us anywhere nearby?" Mike hissed as he touched a gash on his forehead.

"Negative, they appear to be either unconscious or dead," Kitts voice would have been shocked if that had been possible. "Although three other signatures are entering the area- probably due to the noise from the crash."

"Let us out," Mike winced as the door clicked and opened.

Sarah had already run towards the wall where the woman was slumped. Her mouth hung open as the brown eyes locked on her.

"Cameron!"

Mike turned, a hand on his side arm as two men ran into the area. The younger of the two only had eyes for the woman who was, amazingly enough, beginning to move. The other trained a pistol onto him.

The brown eyes of the woman locked onto the young man as he neared.

"Cameron are you alright?"

"Yes, John. I am fine" Her voice was odd, hollow. Sarah glanced sideways at Mike from where she had stopped several feet from the pair. Behind Mike she could see Kitt, the red light on his hood traced slowly back and forth.

The ma with the gun trained on Mike glared at the young girl before glancing at the car and then back at Mike. "Mind telling me how your car looks like it's brand new after that?"

Foot steps from behind them brought another woman into view. She seemed slightly familiar to Sarah, like she had seen her picture somewhere before.

Mike just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Mind telling me how your friend there is alive?"

Sarah Graiman glanced at the young girl that was now standing, albeit not entirely straight. The skin on her left arm was torn and scrapped from the rough brick she had been slammed into. A gash was visible across her forehead, and what looked like they might be bullets were lodged in her chest. Anywhere that skin was missing, a silver glint was visible.

The tone of her voice was familiar… because it was exactly the tone that Kitt used.

...

The end.

Note: Hope you enjoyed it : ) I'm not too well versed in writing either series, but I had an idea and went with it, I hope you enjoy it! It's AU for Knight Rider's first episode (which was up on Hulu). If anyone wants to roll and continue a version of this, just let me know .

I 3 Kitt


End file.
